The Golden Girl
by MissTigerLilly
Summary: Logan is left angry after a failed mission to find Sabretooth, and is sent by Charles to locate a new mutant. After a trip to the pub to drown his sorrows, Logan finds comfort in the arms of a woman, who is more than she appears. When Logan wakes the following morning from a bad dream, the woman is in for a surprise of her own as Logan shows his mutation. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've never been to Canada (or America), so I actually don't know the towns I'm writing about. So, sorry if you know them, and I've portrayed them inaccurately.**

**Also, I've never ridden a motorcycle, so…. I hope the bike scene is alright.**

**WARNING: Some swearing in this chapter. Tell me if you think it's higher than a T Rating.**

* * *

Logan's nose twitched as he scented the air. He spun with his claws extended, trampling the snow beneath his feet to a pulpy brown mush. He howled in despair as he was forced to face the truth- he had lost Sabretooth's scent, he had no hope of tracking him after the recent snowfall.  
"NOOOOO" he growled, "I will find you, Sabretooth. This isn't over. It's never over!"

During a lull in activity at the Institute, Logan had set out to find and end Sabretooth once and for all. Guided by local reports of a feral 'wolf-man', Logan had made his way up into the Northern-most reaches of Canada, disconcertingly close to his first reliable memories after undergoing the Weapon X experimentation.

Logan straddled his motorcycle, listening to the purring engine as he waited for it to warm up. Patience had never been Logan's strong suit, and Logan's enthusiasm to hit the road caused his bike's cold engine to splutter out as he attempted to start it.  
"URRRRAGHHHHHH!" screamed Logan, bringing his fists down heavily on the body of the motorcycle. The engine on the now-badly dinged bike continued to sputter and spit, unperturbed by the outright rage of its rider. Logan dismounted the bike and extended his claws, shuffling his feet through the snow as he began tearing into a near-by pine tree.

"Fucken- bike- fucken- Sabertooth-" he huffed as he swung at the tree. Shivers ran up the tree as snow from its branches rained down onto Logan's head.  
"Can't get a break around here" he snarled, as he stomped back towards his bike, hoping to vacate the area before the torn-up pine fell on his head.

As Logan flew along the highway, he felt his communicator vibrate in his pocket. He slowed his bike and pulled off onto the side of the road, taking out his communicator and pressing the 'Receive' button.  
"Hello?" Logan greeted his caller.  
"Logan" began the wise voice of Charles Xavier, "We've picked up a new mutant using Cerebro. She's a little older than student-age, but she's been using her powers a lot recently. I was wondering if you could check it out on your way back home, once you have finished with your own _quest._"  
"You've got some great timing Professor, I was just on the way back now. Where'd you say this girl was?"  
"I didn't. She's south of you, in a town called Hinton, in Alberta. She's probably early 20's, she's a blonde in this photograph, but other than that, Cerebro hasn't been much of a help. She's a long way away from me, and isn't particularly easy to lock onto. So, you're on your own from here."  
"Great" sneered Logan, "I'll see what I can do to find your mystery blonde", as he hit the 'End Call' button on the communicator.

Logan continued down the highway, wind rushing into his face as he increased his speed. He was in too much of a bad mood to care about another mutant. _The sooner I get to her, the sooner I'm back home, _he reassured himself as he journeyed toward Hinton.

* * *

**Warning: Pole dancing scene in this paragraph. Skip if you don't like.**

Olive reached down to touch her toes, leaning backwards as she did, so the pole pushed between her butt-cheeks. Her skin gleamed with sweat and something else, a touch of gold, the ethereal shimmer that made her a local favourite. She stood up straight, flipping her head up and sending her hair flying back around the pole. She arched her back against the pole as she slid her back down it, her knees wide open as she reached the ground, thrusting and rolling her hips forward.

She stood gracefully and jumped, grasping the pole and spinning round it. She hooked her left knee around the pole and stretched her right leg out. She dropped lightly to the ground, her stilettos clicking against the sticky floor. She took a heaving breath as she sent another ripple of gold across her skin, pouting at the leering crowd.

She jumped and reached behind her, kicking her legs out as she spun before arching her back and curling around the pole. She stood again and reached her hands up the pole, pushing off her toes and wrapping one knee around the pole, leaving the other free as she spun down towards the ground.

Her sweaty knees hit the ground and slid along. She let go of the pole and leant forward so she was on all fours, forcing her facial expression to become one of the 'come-hither' variety. She crawled towards the front edge of the stage, pushing out her breasts as she went. Hooting erupted from the crowd as she felt hands all over her. Slapping her ass, pulling her hair, stroking her check, but most, thankfully, sticking notes into her grater.

Once her shift was over, she took her wage, paid in cash, along with her tips and walked home. It wasn't the worst money she'd ever gotten, she accepted both the good and the bad of the job. Today she'd worked the 7.30am – 3.30pm shift, alternating between dancing, cleaning and waiting tables. It was a good time for work to end, it was still light enough to walk home.

Sweetie's Lounge wasn't even a bad place to work, the other girls were all great, and the manager was a shrewd older woman who'd been in the industry her whole life. Olive was one of the most successful dancers at the Lounge, often working one of the 3 poles on a Friday or Saturday night. Olive sometimes wondered if it was appropriate to use her mutation while she was dancing. But she'd soon stopped wondering, because she realised it didn't matter what she thought, because she wasn't Olive when she danced. Then, she was Giovanna Golda. _What a stage name, _Olive thought as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this, and keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Olive remembered her mother once telling her the story of how she avoided being harassed by a street-peddler by telling him she didn't speak English. This story was essentially Olive's inspiration for her stage name. She applied for the dancing job as somewhat of a joke. When she was offered the job, she took it, knowing there would be some unsavoury types.

Whenever men called her name, waved to her, begged for her, she smiled and in a stunted Italian accent told them 'she didn't understand English'. To Olive, speaking to the audience made it seem real. She was a good dancer, she felt confident when she danced, but lost confidence when she spoke. Talking to the men made her vulnerable, it made it all feel too scary. So she the men thought she was something exotic, Giovanna, the Italian girl with the glittering gold skin.

Olive dumped her dance clothes in the laundry sink and wiped the oil and grime off her shiny gold stilettos. She plopped herself down onto the chair in front of the bathroom mirror and began the arduous task of removing her makeup. She carefully cleaned her false eyelashes and placed them back into their plastic container, as she scrubbed the rest of her was with a damp washcloth, watching her overdrawn lips wash away, her overly blushed cheeks return to skin-coloured, and her big, kohl rimmed eyes smudge to nothing, leaving only her real skin, her real face.

She flopped down onto her bed and opened her book. _I lead such a strange life, _she contemplated, _I, Olive Collins, am a Pole Dancer by day (and sometimes night), who spends her free-time reading romance novels, whilst never pursuing men. _Olive didn't want to date. Most of men in the small town of Hinton had seen her nearly naked, and although it was her job, but she didn't like the idea of going on a date with a man who had watched her dance for months before finally working up the courage to ask her out. Men rarely recognised her when she wasn't dancing, she wore so much makeup, and her attire was so far from her usual, not to mention her skin…

* * *

Logan pulled into the quiet town of Hinton at about 9.30pm. The streets were wide, and there was plenty of space between the houses. He took stock of his surroundings, before deciding, _Fuck this, _and buying himself a burger for dinner. _Stupid mutant girl can wait until tomorrow, _Logan grumbled. His odds of finding the girl at this time of night were slim-to-none.

Logan finished his burger and started up his bike again, cruising along the quiet streets in search of his natural habitat- anywhere that sold beer. He went past a bar called Sweetie's Longue, which sported flashing neon signs announcing the presence of "GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS!", but Logan passed it by, he couldn't be bothered watching under-paid, under-dressed, under-aged girls dance on a night like tonight. Logan settled on a bar called Gus's Tavern, a little place with a log-cabin exterior and a smoke-filled interior.

Logan pulled out a bar stool and sat heavily on it, pulling out a cigar and calling,  
"Oi, Barkeep, you got a light?". Logan sat back, feeling much better with an icy-cold beer in one hand, and his cigar in the other. The bartender was a friendly man, chatting to Logan every time he passed by him, wiping benches, clearing glasses, and always smiling. Logan wondered how much kindness he'd be shown if the bartender knew he was a mutant. Logan looked at the other bar patrons. Three elderly Asian men sat huddled in a corner booth, locked in a furious yet hushed discussion. A few old regulars who the bartender seemed to know _very _well sat on the stools, a few seats away from Logan. A man in drag sat on a tall stool at a round table in the centre of the room, telling a story to two friends, which was more hand-gesture than speaking, by the looks of it._ The clientele here sure has some variety to it, _thought Logan, _maybe I judged this place wrong, and maybe they would still serve me if they knew I was a mutant._

* * *

Olive rubbed her eyes  
"Whaaa?" she asked no one in particular as she rolled over to check the time. _Hmmmmm, 9pm, what to do now? _she wondered. She was surprised she'd fallen asleep for so long. She did a quick loop around her rental home before deciding there was nothing to do there. _I suppose I'm going out then, _she decided, before pulling on her nice dark jeans, a moss-green top that matched her eyes, a thick grey parka and a swirled jewel-toned scarf.

Olive drove the Gus's, grabbing her wallet as she slid out of the car. She wouldn't _ever_ go out to drink at her work, even if it weren't a strip joint aimed mainly at men. She pushed open the heavy door to the cute log-cabin pub, smiling as she inhaled the rich smoky aroma. In Hinton, your chosen pub was kind of like a cult, there wasn't much mixing between places, so Olive was never worried that she'd see Sweetie's regulars at Gus's Tavern.

She walked to the counter and slid onto one of the old red barstools, covered in cracked red vinyl. The bartender greeted her like an old friend as she ordered a Scotch and Dry. He smiled at her like it was a funny choice, and asked for her ID. She took it out of her wallet and handed it over to the bartender. He handed it back to the after a quick assessment of the picture on it, and began making her drink. She looked around to see who was in the pub today. There were some small groups in the booths and at the tables, as well as a pair of old-timers a few stools to her left, and a man with black hair, who seemed content muttering to himself, a few seats to her right. She smiled and settled into her seat with her drink, spinning in her stool, and smiling at the other bar patrons.

* * *

"-Sabretooth getting away, thinks he can fool me, stupid bike, damned snow, ugly tree, fuck finding this mutant girl, fuck Sabretooth, needy Charles, stupid Institute" Logan grumbled repeatedly to his beer.  
"Stupid quiet town, damned empty beer bottle, noisy people, fuckin' Sabretooth, fuckin' stupid smiling girl sitting near me" Logan continued, as the bartender looked at him dubiously and handed him a new beer.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading so far, and thankyou 'Guest' and 'GaredBattlespike' for the reviews! I hope you all like the next chapter.**

**Warning: Some swearing and sexual references in this chapter.**

* * *

A man stumbled through the door of the bar, sliding onto the stool next to Olive. His breath stank of alcohol. He looked around the room with glazed eyes, searching for the bartender. Instead, his eyes came to rest on Olive.  
"Heyyyyy" he slurred at her, smiling as he attempted to lean casually against the counter, only to have his elbow slip of the edge. He lurched forward and Olive gasped as the man apologised.  
"'E'scusme" he burped at Olive.  
"That's alright" Olive replied carefully, as the man reached forward and grabbed her hair.  
"What are you doing!" she started, as the man pulled at her.  
"Y'Got gold hair, mmmh, I know yooou!" he cheered, as he ripped at a chunk of the gold-tinsel hair extension she wore for work.  
"Fuck!" screeched Olive as her haired ripped. _Why didn't I take the extensions out before I came? _she groaned.  
"You're Gi! Giovannnie Goldie!" the drunk man screeched happily, "You liarrrrr, you can talk!" Olive pulled away from the man, leaving her glass on the counter and sliding off her stool, horrified to be recognised without her makeup, especially by someone so drunk.  
"Dance for me, hunnny" the man leered, as he slid off his stool to follow her. Olive glanced around as she backed away from he drunk. Everyone is the pub was staring at her and the drunk man, unsure if now was the moment to intervene.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Olive insisted, trying to step around the man, who pressed against her and blocked her way.  
"Why don't ya take off yer shirt darrrrl, show me some of yer goldern skin, yer magic skin" he purred. Olive's mind raced. _My magic skin? How could he know? _she panicked.  
"Ok", Olive said, giving up on hiding her identity, "I'm Giovanna Golda, I can speak English, but seriously, my skin isn't magic, it's just oil and glitter that makes it shiny. That's all!" she tried to reassure him. He frowned, quieter now that he'd gotten her to admit her true identity.  
"Well then Goldie" snarled the man, "if yer all fake, then I'd like a private dance, or my money back." His lust and anger were sobering him up. He lunged at Olive's breasts, Olive held up her arms defensively and closed her eyes.

When she didn't feel groping hands on her body, her eyes flew open in shock. The muttering man from a few seats away had picked up the drunk, who was squealing, "Put me down! Put me down!" like a stuck little pig. The dark haired man held the drunk by his collar, and walked him to the door of the bar. The drunk scrambled from the other man's arms.  
"You can have yerrr slut!" he screamed as he stumbled out. The pub erupted in cheers as the mumbling, dark-haired man turned around. He frowned at all of them, and went back to his seat.  
"Hey" said Olive, walking over to him, "Thanks for that. That guy was being a real creep."  
"No problem" snapped the man in reply.  
"Can I buy you a drink? I'm Olive, by the way" she offered cautiously, surprised by his angry mannerisms.  
"I'm Logan. Don't worry about a drink. I'm just glad you're alright" he huffed. Olive couldn't help but smile. _He's kinda angry, but he's also kinda sweet, _she mused.

* * *

Olive spent the next half-hour completing the crossword on an old newspaper and chatting to the bartender. It was getting on towards 11, and the pub was still pretty full. The bartender threw a few more logs on the fire and switched on the electric heater too. Olive heard a frustrated growl from her right and turned to see Logan slap his wallet against the counter. He proceeded to turn out his pockets, but seemed even more disappointed when nothing presented itself.  
"Sure I can't get you that drink?" Olive asked with a welcoming smile.  
"Not so much anymore", replied Logan, a hint of a smile forming on his face.

Logan accepted the beer cautiously. It wasn't that he didn't like humans, it was just that their ability to like _him_ seemed to cease once they found out he was a mutant. Usually women tried to buy him drinks at bars because they were looking for a good night. Logan wasn't a saint, and he wasn't saying he had declined every offer, it was just that he knew none of them would have given him a second glance if they'd known what he really was. _But this is different. She didn't buy me a drink to hook up, it's because I helped her with that creep, _he reassured himself.

Logan looked at Olive. Her blonde hair, her flushed cheeks, her young face, her brows creased in concentration. She bit the end of the pen.  
"Need any help?" asked Logan.  
"Oh, yeah" replied Olive, distracted by the crossword. "5 Down, the clue is '_to change'_, it's a six letter word. Any ideas?"  
"Mutate" Logan answered with a smile.  
"How couldn't I see that?" Olive laughed, sticking out her tongue as she wrote the answer in. Logan looked over at her, she looked so sweet.

"It's finally a nice temperature in here" Olive commented as she unwrapped her scarf from her neck and pulled off her parka, hanging it over the back of her chair. Logan followed suit, noticing that the temperature had really risen with the addition of the electric heater. Olive looked over at Logan and smiled when the bartender brought them another round of drinks. Logan was feeling a little bit of a buzz from the alcohol, and realised he no longer cared what Sabretooth did, so long as Sabretooth was doing it far away from him. Olive had stopped thinking about the drunk who had recognised her from Sweetie's, and was focused fully upon her crossword, or as close to fully-concentrated as one could be when they were a little tipsy.

Logan walked over to the radio to fiddle with the tuning when the audio began to crackle. As he walked back to his seat, he noticed Olive was once again frustrated with her crossword.  
"Need some help?" he murmured, leaning over her, his front pressed along her back, his mouth at her ear. He was feeling bold and horny after a few too many beers.  
"No, I'm fine" squeaked Olive in reply, as Logan moved back to his seat.  
"Look, you can give up the act" Olive said sadly, causing Logan immense confusion. _Does she know I'm a mutant?, _Logan wondered, _does she think I'm a freak? But she can't know, I'm just paranoid._  
"I know you recognise me. Everyone must. But I'm not easy just because of my job" she cautioned him, meeting his confused eyes.  
"You some kind of local celebrity?" he asked her.

"You really don't know? Are you lying to me?" she demanded.  
"I'm not a local, I'm passing through on my way back home."  
Olive nodded, she accepted that he wouldn't lie. She also thought she'd remember a guy like him coming to Sweetie's. A young handsome face in a sea of old, shrunken men stood out like a sore thumb, and not in a good way. There was something low about young men, men with options, men with ambition, coming in and watching her dance. They watched her like she was a show animal, assessing her, wondering if they could get someone more attractive than her, someone younger, someone prettier. The old men that watched her were more pure of intention, somehow. They leered and grabbed and poked and yelled, but they never looked at you and pointed out your flaws.

A few more drinks downed, and Logan was starting to take a real close look at Olive. He eyed the curve of her breasts under her shirt, marvelling at her cleavage as she leaned forward over the counter, and also taking the opportunity to check out her tight ass. _Niicceee, _hissed Logan. Meanwhile, Olive was doing some thinking of her own. _I haven't had sex in 6 months, not since I started work at Sweetie's. There just haven't been any guys who've made a move on me who haven't seen me dance. But Logan hasn't been to Sweetie's, he's an out-of-towner, he rescued me from that drunk guy, he's kinda cute, _she pondered, and began to blush.

Logan's deep blue eyes had a faraway look about them as he raised his beer to his lips. _Imagine kissing those lips, _Olive sighed. Logan had a chiselled jaw, and a deep, sensual voice. His well-muscled arms were on show in his black T-Shirt, his large package was visible through his jeans. Olive shivered. She glanced over at Logan, who was already looking at her. They both looked away awkwardly. _What do I have to lose? _Olive asked herself_._ She poked out her breasts as liquid courage coursed through her veins. She hopped off her seat and slid onto the one next to Logan, their hips pressing together. She met Logan's eyes.  
"I'm glad I met you" Olive whispered to Logan.  
"As am I" he replied.

* * *

**I know not much has happened so far, but, as all writers do, I would really appreciate reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Sexual references, some ****kissing etc. **

* * *

**_Please _tell me if you think it's more than a T rating.**

* * *

Olive and Logan left the bar together so that they could find an ATM. Logan wanted to pay Olive back for the _many _drinks she had bought him over the course of the evening.  
"Lot more than one drink" Logan chuckled, swaying a little on his feet. Olive nodded and smiled.

Logan suggested that they share a cab home, as he knew neither of them was in a state to drive (or ride) to their home (or hotel room). They both slid into the back seat of the cab, and told the cab driver their address. The drive home began, their knees touching as they waited in silence.  
"First stop, Budget Inn" called the cabbie, looking expectantly at Logan for the first part of his fare. Logan sat awkwardly in the back of the car, staring at his feet. Olive didn't want to go home, she wanted to spend the night with Logan. She had been alone for so long.

Logan met Olive's eye with a long, passionate stare.  
"No pressure, but, would you like to stay here with me, for the night?" Logan asked her, his voice as sweet and as vulnerable as it could be.  
"Of course!" said Olive, a little too enthusiastically, grabbing onto Logan's hips as they slid out of the taxi. For a second Logan wondered if Olive was _too_ drunk, if he would be taking advantage of her, but the steadiness of her walk said otherwise.  
_Maybe her local celebrity status is as the town slut_, Logan pondered,_ that would explain what the drunk guy said about her being a slut. Then again, he was a total drunk. And Olive seems like a nice person._

They rented a room from a sarcastic old man, who'd laughed at them for wanting to rent a room at such a late hour (it was already midnight). The room was, as the hotel's name suggested, budget. One large bed, one small bathroom, and one extra sink.  
"Ooooh, chocolate!" squealed Olive as she picked the chocolate off a folded towel on the bed, unwrapping it and sliding it sensually into her mouth, her eyes locked with Logan's. _How drunk _am _I? _Olive wondered, a little embarrassed. Logan watched her chocolate display with bulging eyes. He felt a heat rush to his lower body and raised his eyebrow. Olive meant business on this little sleepover.

Olive excused herself, and quickly popped into the bathroom to 'freshen up'. She smoothed her hair, checked her teeth, rinsed her mouth, went to the loo, and declared herself ready. While Olive was in the bathroom, Logan started psyching himself up. He hadn't been with a girl for a while, which was maybe a week by Logan's definition, and he always felt iffy when he was doing it with humans. She looked about 23, he figured he looked about 30, when really, he estimated his age at somewhere over 100. _That's one hell of an age gap, _he grumbled.

Olive lay gracefully on the bed, running her hands all over her own body.  
"Why don't you come join me?" she sighed, meeting Logan's hungry eyes. He strode over to the bed, climbing on next to Olive. Olive lay back, her golden blonde hair spread around her like a halo, her cheeks flushed with want. Logan positioned his masculine form over Olive, and met her bright eyes.  
"Do you want me?" he asked her, wanting to ensure he didn't take advantage of her.  
"Truly" she moaned in reply, as his lips brushed hers.

Logan deepened the kiss, leaning forward and crushing Olive's pillowy lips with his own. She moaned as she ran her fingers through his thick black hair, and pulled her legs up around his muscled waist. Logan began to kiss her cheek, before moving to leave a trail of kisses down her neck and along her collar bone.  
"You are so beautiful" Logan growled as he leaned back from Olive.  
"You're not too bad yourself" she smirked in response...

…

…

…

* * *

Logan gently groaned as he sat up and moved over to his bag. He grabbed a cigar and lit it, turning to see Olive, smiling at him from the bed.  
"Smoking after sex, you are _such _a man" she teased. Logan just smiled back at her and began puffing on his cigar as he leaned against the window frame, and stared through the large window near the end of the bed. He was both content and sad at the same time. He knew that within a few days he would be back in New York, and that he'd be leaving Olive behind in Hinton. _She's so beautiful, _he thought, as he turned to look at her again.

Olive was curled up on the bed amongst the blankets, a small smile playing on her lips as her eyelids twitched. She briefly let her eyes slide open and looked at Logan with an expression of warmth.  
"Will you be coming to bed, or will that cigar be taking you all night?" she asked him in a sarcastic tone. Logan mock-frowned at Olive, and was about the butt out his cigar on his hand, when he remembered that unless he planned on explaining he was a mutant, he had to keep his impressive healing factor to himself.

"I'll just be a moment" said Logan, before returning his gaze to the forest outside the window. _I can't believe this all has to end, _he sighed, before resting his cigar on the edge of the sink and letting it burn itself out. He climbed into bed next to Olive, who was almost asleep. She sighed happily as he wrapped around her, his bare chest pressing against her back. Olive curled her knees up to her chest and wriggled a little against Logan as he pulled a blanket over both of them. Logan reached his arm over her and began caressing her thigh. _This is so lovely, _Olive smiled, _I hope he wants to see me again. _Olive then remembered that Logan had said he was just passing through. _I wonder where he lives. I could follow him, I'm ready to leave Hinton, and my stupid dancing job, _she thought. _I wonder if Logan would let me come with him. _

Olive stretched out her body, and Logan moved his arm up to around her tiny waist.  
"When I wake up, I'd love it if you were still here beside me" Logan mumbled into Olive's hair.  
"You couldn't get rid of me before breakfast if you tried" Olive replied, trying to stay nonchalant while her heart did flip-flops inside her chest.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :)**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review!  
There will be a new chapter coming very soon, as I have the rest of the story almost entirely written!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: There will be_ some_ swearing and violence in this chapter, but nothing awful.**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who had followed, favourited or reviewed this story!**

* * *

Olive was woken by a cold gust of air on her _almost _bare body.  
"Mmmmm" Olive grumbled as she tried to reach for the blanket. When she couldn't find it, she was forced to open her eyes and face the brightness that was the _very_ early morning, in order to relocate her source of warmth. The blanked was bunched up around Logan, who was twitching a little, and had clearly been thrashing around in his sleep.

Olive gently pulled at the blanket that was wrapped around Logan's leg. He snuffled and shifted his arm. Olive held her breath and froze, fearing she had woken him. His breath resumed a steady pattern and Olive breathed a sigh of relief, continuing to work the blanket out from under Logan's leg.

Olive pulled the last corner of the blanket out from under Logan, and lay back in bed. _I'm not even sleepy anymore, _she groaned, as she fluffed the blanket over Logan and walked to the sink to grab a glass of water. She heard a moan from the bed, and turned to see Logan shifting under the covers.  
"Logan?" she whispered "Are you awake?" He didn't respond. His eyelids began to flicker rapidly, and his hands began to twitch.  
"Hey, Logan!" she called loudly, trying to wake him up.  
"You're twitching and stuff. I think you're having a bad dream", she yelled as his movements increased, "or a _seizure!". _He still didn't wake. Olive didn't know what to do. She was scared to touch him because he was moving so rapidly and she didn't want to be hit in the head.

Logan's head twisted form side to side, his mouth began moving, forming silent words. He rolled over in the bed, arching his back, groaning. Olive was alarmed, and she backed away from the bed. Logan's groans became growls, his legs kicked out, his arms twisting in the blankets.  
"Logan, WAKE UP!" Olive screeched repeatedly, but it was no use. Logan's thrashing became even more wild and erratic. He lifted his head a little off the bed. He kicked furiously at the air, growling, snarling, snapping.  
"LOGAN!" Olive screamed as Logan sat bolt upright in the bed, his mouth wide in a strangled roar. Logan raised his arms, tangled in the blankets, and out from each hand shot 3 metallic claws, slicing through the blankets.

Olive screeched and scrambled away from him. Her instincts kicked in, her skin morphing into steel for protection. She screamed again in terror as Logan's eyes flew open, his dark brown eyes taking in her metallic appearance with a hateful snarl.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Logan growled, slowly making his way across the bed. He didn't know what was going on, what was dream and what was real, all he knew was that he had woken from a _very_ bad dream to find a mutant standing over him.  
"Logan!" whimpered the mutant, "It's me!" she sobbed, her arms raised pleadingly, rather than defensively.

"Cut the waterworks" Logan snapped, "what's happening here, who are you?"  
Logan took a step forward, attempting to intimidate, instead tripping over a chair and lurching forward. He fell claws-first towards Olive, who and jumped backwards, to her dismay, crashing into and through a glass window.  
"AAAAAAARRRRR!" she screamed in pure terror as she fell, hitting the Earth below unscathed, leaving a human-shaped crated. She looked about dazedly. Logan leaned out through the window and looked down at her.  
"Who sent you?" he roared at her, as she tried unsuccessfully to morph back into normal skin. The adrenaline in her system was keeping her in her most protected form.

Olive cried out as Logan hoisted himself up onto the window sill, about to follow her out. She stared at him in bug-eyed horror.  
"No- No- Don't Logan, It's me, I'm Olive, I'm sorry, and this is _all_ my fault!" she sobbed, stumbling backwards, climbing out of the hotel garden.  
"Why were you in my room?" Logan sneered at her, anger and nightmares clouding his mind, obscuring his memories of her and the previous night, leaving only the animalistic instinct behind.

Realising Logan couldn't be reasoned with, Olive turned and ran, fighting her way through the undergrowth as Logan jumped out of the window, landing in a crouch. She screamed as she ran, branches tearing at her metal hair. She was weaving hopelessly slowly through the trees. She could hear Logan's heavy footsteps creeping closer, his claws cutting through the forest to clear his path. _Why doesn't he remember me? Why is he so violent? He's a mutant like me?! Is this anything to do with his nightmare? I'm so scared, I think he's going to kill me, _she wept as she ran.

Olive gave up on outrunning Logan, he was moving far too fast, even with her head-start. She ran over to the nearest large tree and attempted to climb it. She huffed as she grasped the rough branches of the tree. She reached for a narrow branch above her head. It splintered in her metal grasp, just as the branch under her feet gave way under the weight of her steel form. She crunched through the lower branches and landed flat on her back on the forest floor with a gasp. Logan had spotted her, he was running towards her, he was only 50 meters away. Olive climbed back to her feet, her mind racing, _Help me, help me, what do I do? _She could see Logan's long metal claws glinting as he ran towards her frozen form. _He's going to stab me, he's going to rip me in half! Why did I sleep with him! He's evil, he's a murderer!_

Logan was right in front of her. In her panic, her body convulsed through a series of forms, _wood, glass, rubber, concrete, paper_, as she ducked behind the nearest tree. _Plastic, cotton, foam, water, stone, sand._ Logan swung at the tree she was standing behind. His claws sliced clean through the tree, and clean through Olive as well. She gasped as a cold heat surged through her core. She clutched at her stomach as Logan circled the tree. He snarled at her.  
"Who were you sent here by?" asked Logan, grabbing at her chin, now composed of sand, it began to crumble in his hand.  
"No-one sent me" Olive choked as her cheeks caved in, sand spilling down her face and onto the ground. A strong gust of wind whipped through the forest. Logan stared at her in horror as her body began to deteriorate. Her hands, clutching at her cut abdomen, crumpled away, revealing her sand torso, three horizontal cut across it, each seeping blood.  
"Herrrllllpppppppp meeeehh" she cried, struggling to form words. Her knees and ankles crumbled and gave way, her bleeding torso smashing to the ground and breaking apart into clumps of blood and sand.

* * *

Logan frowned at the heap of sand and clothing in front of him. He paced around it, frowning as he considered it. _Stupid Magneto, sending stupid mutants after me, _Logan muttered, and began walking back to the hotel room. Logan heard a rustle in the trees, followed by a low moan. _It's nothing, _he assured himself, _just a cat, _but curiosity got the better of him. He turned back. He scented the air and searched all the nearby trees, but couldn't find any trace of sand or clothing under them, only the strong lingering, somehow familiar scent.

_Was that a dream? What just happened? _Logan walked back to the hotel room, using his claws to climb the brick wall and slip back into the room through the smashed window. He looked at the torn up sheets, and then to the jewel toned scarf on the floor. _That's not mine, _he frowned. _That was Olive's. Where's Olive? _His mind flicked through the events of the morning, as well as the previous evening. _Oh, fuck._

* * *

**Ooooh! The drama!**

* * *

**Please leave a review, but if you don't, I still love you, and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Another chapter! Please leave a review!**

* * *

**Warning: Swearing, as usual.**

* * *

"Urmbluurrg" Olive grumbled. She felt lost. She attempted to open her eyes and see where she was, but she vaguely understood her eyes were spread apart, lost somewhere amongst the millions of billions of tiny sand crystals the comprised her crumbled body.  
"Arrrgghhhh" she moaned as she morphed her body into water. _What, WHAT! _She panicked as she felt herself seep into the soil. She had no sight, no hearing, and no sense of touch. Calming herself, Olive focused her mind on regrouping the molecules that comprised her body. She pulled her watery form together, her body seeping through the surrounding soil. Once she was roughly 'together' she allowed herself to seep back out of the soil, focusing hard to keep herself in a solid form, rather than spilling across the dirt. Once she was standing, she morphed once again into human form and slipped back into her clothes.

"OLIVE!" Logan called. Olive's ear pricked up. _Shit. Fuck. How does he know he didn't kill me? Maybe he never recognised me in mutant form. Maybe he thinks that I just wondered off while some random mutant came into his room. Did he really want to kill me? Did he know who I was? Fuck, he's coming. _Olive ran through the trees, taking light long strides to make her passage through the forest quiet. She came out onto the road and saw no cars in either direction, so she began to run along it. She picked up the pace until she could no longer hear Logan calling to her from the forest.

She sprinted down the road and turned the corner. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked along the slightly-more populated road. She knew Gus's was up ahead, and that her car was out the front of it.  
"Olive?" she heard Logan yell. "OLIVE!" He was running towards her. He ran onto the road, in front of a car. It honked it's horn at him as it swerved madly to avoid him.  
"Stay away from me!" Olive cried, sobbing as she stumbled towards her car.  
"Olive!" Logan screamed, picking up his pace to match hers. _To hell with looking normal, _decided Olive, _it's time to run as fast as I fucking can. _Olive turned and ran at break-neck pace, covering the remaining distance between her and her car in no time at all.  
"Wait, Olive, I'm sorry!" Logan wailed as Olive started the engine and tore down the road, her tires squealing as she drove away.  
"I'm sorry" wept Logan, his arms coming up to his face. The people on the side of the road frowned at him. _I'm so sorry Olive, _he cried.

Logan felt immensely stupid that he hadn't recognised Olive as the silver mutant when he had woken up. He was so ashamed that he'd attacked her, he could've killed her. He had tried to. _Stupid memories, messing with my mind, _he grumbled as he hopped on his motorbike, still out the front of the pub. _I'm so sorry Olive, I didn't know it was you, I thought you were someone else, someone from my nightmares. _Logan started up his bike. He wondered if Olive was the mutant he'd been sent to find. He reasoned that she probably was, and growled in frustration. _I _completely _fucked up this mission. Charles is gonna be so pissed._

* * *

Olive drove back to her house and began packing some belongings in a suitcase. _This is a sign, _Olive decided. _Hinton isn't where I should be anymore. _Olive was through with the small town, the lack of opportunities for work and with men were dragging her down. Although she was sad and scared and angry at Logan, Olive was also disappointed it wasn't going to work out.

The silly romantic part of her brain wanted her to find Logan and kiss him and tell him ,"Yes, I'm a mutant, just like you" and find out why he had attacked her, and hope, deep down hope, that it was all an accident, that it was a bad dream and he hadn't recognised her.

But logically, she knew she should never see him again. Even though he was very lovely, he was also violent. Even if it was just an accident, he _had _attacked her, and that couldn't be undone by excuses. If she weren't a mutant, she would have been killed. She also knew that the worst scenario was that he _had_ recognised her and _still _intended to kill her. But Olive doubted this. He hadn't seemed to recognise her while he attacked her.

Olive dumped her stuff in the boot of her car and drove over to Sweetie's to tell them she was leaving. As she walked in the door, Ruth, the manager, rushed over to her.  
"Darl, I was just about to call you!" she squealed, "Can you work today, like, now?"  
Olive stared at the ceiling and deliberated. _I wanted to leave… _she thought. She turned and looked through the front window of the Longue, and saw, to her horror, Logan riding a motorbike on the opposite side of the road. Figuring she'd be safer from him in a populated club than on her own in her car, she agreed to the shift.  
"Sure, why not" she replied to Ruth.

Olive went to the dressing room and began her makeup. She lined her eyes, powdered her face, blushed her cheeks, coloured her lips. She did a few quick stretches and jogged on the spot as a warm up. She turned towards the wardrobe, and considered the costumes.  
"What to wear, what to wear…" she muttered to herself. Olive was a little scared that Logan would come looking for her, so decided that once she was ready for her dance, she should warn Ruth that he might come in to the club.

* * *

"Hey Ruth" began Olive, as she rushed over the front office, "I was with this guy last night, and he turned out to be a real nut job, his name was Logan, he had black hair, muscled kind-of build, if he comes in today, could you, I dunno-"  
"Olive, I'll have the bouncer deal with him. Don't worry honey. Nice outfit, by the way. Oh, and I'm sorry about last night."

"Oh, thanks" replied Olive, "And one other thing" she said, her mind racing, her palms sweating, and her knees knocking, "he turned out to be a mutant". Ruth gasped and looked at Olive with pitying eyes, shaking her head.  
"Oh, honey" she cooed, as she pulled Olive into a bear hug, "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah" said Olive cautiously, feeling sick in her stomach about telling Ruth that Logan was a mutant, but also feeling she needed to give them fair warning if she wanted the bouncer to keep him out.  
_I am the biggest hypocrite ever, _Olive chastised herself.

Olive gave herself another once over in the mirror before she headed out on the stage. Her makeup was outrageous and perfect, her hair was shiny and naturally wavy. She wore a gold sequined halter bra with a few beaded tassels at the front, and a cheeky pair of glittery gold bottoms that showed of her ass perfectly. She was a little shaken after the Logan drama, so began warming up her mutation. She felt her skin shiver as waves of fine pale gold shimmered through her.

She had always been able to use gold the best. She never knew why. Probably because she liked shiny things, and she was just drawn to it. The pale gold she often morphed her skin into was similar to her skin's natural hue. She began thinking about her mutation, and then about her _incident _with Logan.

She thanked the universe that she had been in sand-form when Logan had sliced through her. She'd transformed into a lot of substances before, just for fun, and so she _usually _had very good control over her mutation. _Why did I lose control of my mutation when Logan attacked me? _she wondered, _I must have been so, so scared. _She fingered the 3 shiny lines across her abdomen where Logan's claws had sliced through. She had morphed the slices into gold semi-permanently, to stop the bleeding. _I just have to practice harder, to get stronger, _she decided as she took the pole in her hand, walking around it seductively, before beginning her show.

* * *

**I hope you are loving this story so far.**

* * *

**Please leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Some swearing and violence.**

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Logan slumped his shoulders as he walked down the street. He was beginning to feel he would never find Olive. He had found her listed in the phone book, and had gone to her house, which had been very much empty. Logan watched the people passing by, his eyes scanning the streets for Olive, when he saw a familiar white car. _That's Olive's car! _He remembered seeing her jump into it as she ran away from him. _Should I be trying to find her? _Logan wondered, _She is probably scared out of her mind, she doesn't know that I never meant to hurt her. Hell, she's trying to run away from me._

Despite knowing he shouldn't, Logan ran over to Olive's car, which was parked beside a club called Sweetie's Longue. _I might as well see if she's inside, but it seems unlikely. This might not be her car. _Logan nodded at the bouncer as he pushed open the doors and walked into the club. It was full and loud and smoky and sweaty, even though it was still only about noon. He glanced at the crowd, and saw not one blonde. _I knew this was a stupid idea, _Logan said to himself as he heard the crowd begin to get rowdy.  
"What's wrong hun?" they screeched, "C'mon sugar".

Logan turned to see what the commotion was about, and noticed the dancer on the stage was frozen, staring at him. He looked up at her and wondered why she was staring at him so intensely. He sniffed the air and tried to see if he recognised her scent, but couldn't manage it over the scent of the other people in the crowded room.

He frowned quizzically at her, and walked back towards the exit, ready to continue his search for Olive. Also hearing the cries of the crowd, Ruth left her office to see what was happening. Ruth rolled her eyes as she saw Olive, frozen on the stage, the booing crowd, and the dark haired man at whom Olive was staring.  
"That's him isn't it hun?" Ruth yelled over to Olive, who responded with a shaky nod.

_What- what's he doing here? How did he find me? Did he recognise me? Or is he leaving because he can't cope with the fact I'm a pole dancer? Why do I still care? He's leaving! Did he see me? Why did he frown at me? Oh my god, the crowd's booing me, _she panicked.

"Him! Over at the door! He's a mutant freak! He hurt my girl here!" yelled Ruth and gestured towards Olive, on stage, and then towards Logan, who was near the front door. Logan turned at the word 'mutant', and saw the crowd turn in his direction, their faces twisted in drunken hatred of his kind. He looked once again at the frozen dancer on the stage. He saw gold ripple through her skin, and realised who she was.

_Olive? She's a pole dancer?_ Logan couldn't really care less what her profession was, but it did explain the guy in the pub last night. He watched her sad and twitchy eyes as realisation hit him- S_he told people about me. She ratted out a fellow mutant. She's going to watch the crowd tear me to pieces, or perhaps, the other way round. _Logan met Olive's eyes, her face was twisted with guilt as the crowd stepped closer and closer to Logan. _I tried to attack her, what choice did she have?_

"I'm sorry!" Logan yelled, as he turned and fled the Longue, bottles and cans pelting his back and head as he flew out the door. He was pleasantly surprised when the crowd didn't chase him down the street, rather stopping at the door and staying inside Sweetie's. _I suppose they care more about watching a dancing girl than chasing a mutant, _Logan thought bitterly, feeling strangely betrayed at the thought of other men watching Olive.

* * *

Olive was still in shock. _Why was he apologising? Why did he attack me? Oh my god, he tried to slice me in half today! How did he find me? _Olive bent over and gripped her knees to steady herself. _Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in- OUCH FUCK! _She had been trying to calm herself down when a man in the crowd threw a glass bottle at her shoulder. She looked up, tears welling in her eyes.  
"Are you gonna dace or not?" asked a balding man with a facial tattoo. Olive tried to raise her hand to gesture that she needed a minute to regain composure, when another bottle his her hand.

"Ooww-" Olive whimpered as pain radiated along her hand. Blood was dripping down her arm from where the bottle had hit her shoulder. She backed away from the front of the stage, as she looked out at the crowd. She could tell that the men in the crowd were actually getting quite excited, something about her wounded expression had riled them up further. The gold in her skin flowed and rippled. Bottles and cans rained down upon the front of the stage, none of the drunk men seemed to have the composure to throw far enough to hit her.

Olive held up her arms defensively as a young man climbed on a table, taking the empty beer bottle in his hand and smashing it against the edge of the table, leaving it with a jagged edge. He hurled it at Olive. It hit her face and she cried out in pain a she felt the glass slice through her cheek, cutting deep. Blood flowed down her face and into her mouth. Even though she knew it was irrational, she found herself longing for the protection of a certain black-haired man. _Logan! Help me! _Her instincts were taking over. The gold rippling on her skin took over her whole body as she tasted the tang of blood in her mouth.

"She a mutant!" the crowd screamed, "Dance for me freaky", "Get the fucking mutant" the calls were cruel and varied. Some of the men in the crowd stood, and began moving towards the stage. Ruth came out of the office at the sound of smashing glass and saw Olive's golden form.  
"Oh my god!" the older woman gasped before retreating to her office, not wanting to be involved with the happenings in the bar. Olive panicked as she saw the encroaching crowd and began to run towards the stage door.

The crowd continued to boo her and throw bottles at her, though with her metal skin she could no longer feel them. _Fuck this job, I'm so fucking done with this shit, I'm leaving, _she decided. She ran into the change room and grabbed a long coat, not bothering to waste time gathering her own clothes for fear the men were still chasing after her. She ducked out the side door and onto the side-walk, her skin reflecting the sun in a thousand different shades.

She pulled the coat tight around her shoulders and made her way towards the road. She saw Logan, sitting on a motorbike, watching her curiously from across the street. She cautiously walked over to him. Olive was beginning to calm down, her solid gold form faded to human skin. Logan's eyes widened as he saw the cuts on her face.  
"I didn't recognise you" he said to her softly, keeping his distance so he didn't scare her.  
"Well, I wear a lot of makeup when I dance" Olive replied in an embarrassed and ashamed voice.  
"No, not just then, when I woke up today, I was too scared to remember who you were" his voice began to shake, Olive could tell he was upset, "I could have killed you, I really could have, because, Olive, I really tried. I didn't know who you were, I was so scared".  
Olive stared into Logan's glistening eyes. He looked away, and Olive could tell that he was embarrassed to be this emotional.

"That's kind of what I hoped had happened" Olive said. Logan looked up at her with a confused expression.  
"You know, that's better than you being a one-night-stand killer, suddenly wanting to kill me after sleeping with me". Olive was still a little shaky, a little scared, but she felt that Logan really hadn't meant to hurt her. Olive's green eyes met Logan's brown eyes.  
"Was this just a one-night-stand?" Logan asked, his cool demeanour returning.  
"I dunno, maybe it was just an audition" Olive replied, her lips forming a cheeky smirk. Gold rippled across her face and arms.  
"You are so beautiful" Logan said, wiping some of the blood off her cheek. Olive sighed, leaning forwards to meet his lips.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review!**

* * *

**There's probably two or three more chapters to come, so stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The usual warning: Sexual references and swearing.**

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Olive could feel the powerful engine of Logan's motorbike vibrating underneath her. He arms were wrapped around Logan's chest and her head rested against his back. She'd taken her belongings out of the trunk of her car and left Hinton with Logan. She felt a great sense of relief leaving her job, her house and her car behind, but also guilt, knowing she should have given her landlord and her manager notice, as well as selling her car.  
_But fuck my job, fuck my manager, I don't need to give notice, Ruth let me get hurt at work, _Olive grumbled.

As the sun began to set, Logan pulled into a petrol station off the side of the highway. He filled up the bike and looked over at Olive.  
"What are you smiling about?" he asked her as he saw her happy little grin.  
"I'm just in a good mood" she replied.  
"Oh really" purred Logan, wrapping his arm around Olive's waist and pulling her face up to meet his, pressing their foreheads together.  
"Ooh, now I'm in a different mood" murmured Olive in reply, causing Logan to raise his eyebrows.

They bought pies at the petrol station and drove to a nearby look-out to have their own picnic.  
"This is classy" nodded Olive, eating her pie out of a paper bag. Logan rolled his eyes at her.  
"At least the view's good" Logan mumbled through a mouthful of meat pie. Olive had to agree. They were looking out over lightly frosted forest from a high vantage point. The sky was dark and full of silver speck stars. Olive shuffled over and nestled against Logan.

"You're so warm" Olive whispered to him.  
"And you're so sexy" he whispered in reply, "it's a good costume you've got on under that coat".  
"I've been told the costume looks even better off" Olive teased.  
"Oh really?" growled Logan. He brushed his lips against Olive's and began running his hands through her golden hair. Olive moaned as Logan deepened their kiss, her body tingling with passion…

…

…

…

"Where are we going?" Olive asked. Her petite body was wrapped in Logan's large muscular one as they lay under the stars at the look-out.  
"To New York. I have some friends there. They run a school" Logan sighed, "I haven't seen them in a long time."  
"Why?" Olive snuggled closer to Logan, intertwining her fingers with his.  
"I went looking for a fight with an old enemy of mine" Logan grumbled.  
"Sounds like you were just bored" Olive replied.  
"No", muttered Logan, "I was still angry". He met Olive's eyes, "But I'm not anymore".

* * *

"Come on Logan" squirmed Olive, "I need to go".  
"I'm sorry, we're only half-an-hour away, think you can hold it?" he asked in his usual gruff tone.  
"Urghhh, fine" she whined. Logan wove his way through the city before reaching the town of Bayville.  
"Ok, we're close now" said Logan as he rounded the bend. Olive gasped and smiled at the view. A beautiful white stone mansion with a regal fountain on the front lawn, overlooking a sapphire blue ocean.  
"Wowie" Olive whistled.

It was the middle of the day, and warm enough to not be wearing the heavy coat, so Olive was left wearing only her pole costume.  
"I'm gonna put the bike in the garage, and you can go inside and use the facilitites" Logan chuckled as Olive launched herself off the bike, moving into a full-pelt sprint as she raced towards the front door. _Toilets can't be too hard to find, _Olive reasoned.

She reached the door and twisted the handle, flinging it open and racing inside. She was in a formal entry area, with a high ceiling. Two staircases arched upwards towards the top floor. _I bet there's a toilet up there. _Olive took the stairs two at a time before turning and racing down a hallway. Up ahead of her was a shocked-looking girl wearing predominately pink clothing.  
"Hey, like, who are you?" squealed the girl, extremely surprised to see a blonde girl in a gold-sequined bikini set sprinting down the hall.  
"Not now, kid!" Olive yelled in reply as she pushed past her.

Olive sqrung open a grey door that said 'Toilets'. _VICTORY! _She congratulated herself. A girl with white streaks in her hair and purple gloss on her lips was in the bathroom, leaning over the mirror and touching up her makeup.  
"Hey" said the purple-lipped girl, unphased by Olive's sudden appearance. Olive spun, her hair flying everywhere, trying to locate a toilet cubicle. She saw a small door in the corner with a vacant sign.  
"Fuck yes!" she yelled, while the other girl rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Olive?" Logan called as he entered the mansion, the door was already wide open and there were muddy footprints in a trail up the stairs.  
"Logan?" came a familiar southern voice, "Oh ma god, Ah can't believe you're here after so long!" the girl cried.  
"Hey kid" said Logan as Rogue catapulted herself down the stairs, before pulling Logan into an akward hug.

"Ah missed you" she said to him. Logan sniffed at Rogue and frowned.  
"Things with you and Remy going well?" he questioned.  
"Well, ya could say that…" she giggled. Logan groaned.  
"Who's this Olive?" Rogue coaxed.  
"She was a mutant Charles sent me to find. She ended up coming back with me" Logan smiled.

"Aw no. She's not the hooker in the upstairs bathroom is she?"  
"She is _not _a hooker!" Logan snarled.  
"Ah'm sorry, Ah'm sorry" Rogue pouted, though she didn't look convinced.  
"Logan" Olive called, "Logan, I found a toilet!" Rogue raised an eyebrow at Logan as if to say, '_See how simple she is, are you _sure _she's not a hooker?' _Logan frowned at Rogue.  
Olive ran to the bottom of the stairs as Logan introduced the two girls.

"Rogue, this is Olive, and Olive, this is Rogue, she's one of the students here" recited Logan.  
'It's so good to meet you!" said Olive with bright eyes and an open smile.  
"What's with the outfit?" was all Rogue could say in return.  
"Oh, I was a dancer, but I was attacked on stage, so I left in a hurry" said Olive matter-of-factly.  
"Oh" replied Rogue, a little embarrassed that she had assumed that Olive had deliberately chosen to be in that outfit. Rogue looked over Olive's face. Her eyes were covered in smudged and faded makeup, and her cheek and shoulder were caked in blood.

"How long were you two on the road?" Rogue asked, a little humbled.  
"A few days" replied Logan, "We made good time".  
"How did _your _quest go, Logan?" Rogue asked him.  
"It's over now" Logan said, smiling at Olive. Rogue looked at Logan dubiously. _Ah don't think it's over, _she thought, _Ah think he's just moved on._

* * *

**I hope you are loving the story so far! Thanks to all the readers!**

* * *

**I would love some reviews, not just on the story, but on improvements to my writing to!**


	9. Epilogue

**I hope you luurrve this (last) chapter, don't forget to review!**

* * *

Olive lay on her back, staring up at the sky. She heard a _BAMF _noise near by and knew Kurt was trying to sneak up on her. She quickly dissolved her body into water vapour, concentrating extra hard, making her clothing transform too. She smiled at the new skills she had acquired. She felt herself spreading through the air, drifting apart in the atmosphere. Kurt tiptoed around the tree and gasped in surprise when Olive wsn't there.

Olive pulled the molecules of her body back together, right behind Kurt, before changing back into human form.  
"You'll have to do better than that to scare me, kid" said Olive, startling Kurt.  
"Clearly" Kurt groaned, he wasn't used to being the one to be surprised. They walked together back to the mansion. Olive waved goodbye to Kurt, and headed towards the Danger Room. One thing she had discovered since leaving Hinton was that her dancing was more than a job, it was a true passion of hers.

Olive entered the empty change rooms and swapped her casual clothes for a lacy green top that matched her eyes, and glittery black bottoms.  
"Run Simulation 3 for Olive" she called out as she entered the Danger Room, the door sliding securely shut behind her. Around her appeared a dance studio, mirrored walls on all sides, and two silver poles in the centre of the room.

* * *

Logan returned from a grocery run with Storm and went straight to the Danger Room. He had built up quite a bit of anger waiting for half-an-hour in the queue to buy groceries. He needed to work off some steam. He reached the Danger Room and was surprised to find the door locked, "Simulation in Process" typed across it's computerised screen.

Logan made his way up to the control room, pleasantly surprised to find Olive on her own in the Danger Room. He watched her climb the silver poles and spin down them, her beautiful skin rippling gold as she did so. He was amazed at her display of skill and grace, flexibility and strength. He picked up the speaker phone and clicked the button.

"Who are you dancing for?" asked Logan's husky voice over the speaker system.  
"Just me" huffed Olive as she landed softly on the ground, "End simulation" she called, watching in awe as the dance studio disappeared and was replaced with blank white walls.  
"You didn't need to stop for me" Logan sighed over the speaker.  
"I was done anyway" replied Olive, gesturing that Logan meet her in the change-rooms.

Logan came into the room just as Olive stepped out of the shower. She wore only her pink bra and panties as she dried her hair with a fluffy towel.  
"You wanted to see me?" asked Logan, as his eyes roamed over her body.  
"Don't I always?" drawled Olive, walking slowly towards him. Logan reached forward and pressed Olive's body against his. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra with practiced hand, before flinging it out the door.

* * *

"What?" Scott asked no-one in particular as he reached down and picked up the pink bra sitting just outside the entrance to the changing rooms. Scott pressed his ear against the door, and heard Olive's moaning coupled with a snippet of Logan's talking.  
"I might just come back later" said Scott, backing away slowly.  
"Oh, Logan!" cried Olive, loud enough for Scott to hear easily through the closed door.  
"Or maybe I'll never come back" said Scott, before scurrying away.

* * *

After dinner that night, Logan and Olive walked hand-in-hand around the Institute grounds, before reaching the fountain on the front lawn. Olive dipped her hand in, enjoying the cool sensation of the water on her fingers on the balmy night.  
"It's so beautiful out here" said Olive.  
"Yeah, it is" replied Logan, "But it isn't quite this beautiful without you".  
"You are _quite _the charmer Logan, but what you don't realise is that you have already charmed me" Olive smiled.

"Yeah, I know that, I just say that stuff because I love you Olive" said Logan, his voice soft.  
"I love you too Logan" replied Olive, gripping his hand tighter. _She loves me! _Logan cheered internally. _He loves me! _Olive's golden heart melted.

* * *

**Yay! I finished! This is my first complete story, and I am very proud.**

* * *

**Thanks a million to everyone who read, favourited, followed or reviewed this story. It feels great to know other's enjoyed it as much as I did.**

* * *

**Also, though I don't own Marvel or the X-Men, I do own Olive, so I'd appreciate it if she didn't crop up in any other stories. But, I know you guys have great imaginations, you don't need my help.**

* * *

**Happy writings, and I hope you read more of my work in the future!**


End file.
